icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-3541132-20110727050010
This is a Creddie fanfiction that I got from a random story generator. You know, one of those websites where you put in the characters names and stuff and they spew out a random story. Well, this is the random story. It all started when our uber-geek, Freddie, woke up in a Ferris wheel after a segment of iCarly the previous night with a terrible headache. It was the fifth time it had happened. Feeling excessively puzzled, Freddie deflowered a gerbil, thinking it would make him feel better (but as usual, it did not). In a tragically predictable turn of events, he realized that his beloved camera was missing! Immediately he called his best friend and long time crush, Carly. Freddie had known Carly for (plus or minus) 4 years, the majority of which were enchanting ones. Carly was unique for him. They only girl he'd ever loved and the thing he coveted more than anything else in the world. But she just didn't feel that way. Sighing, Freddie called her anyway, for the situation was urgent. Carly picked up to a very sad Freddie. Carly calmly assured him that most venomous koalas look forward to mating, yet disease-carrying chipmunks are usually in pain *after* mating. She had no idea what that meant; she was only concerned with distracting Freddie. Why was Carly trying to distract Freddie? Because she had snuck out from Freddie's with the camera only seven days prior. It was a curious little camera... how could she resist? It didn't take long before Freddie got back to the subject at hand: his camera. Carly sighed. Reluctantly, Carly invited him over, assuring him they'd find the camera. Freddie grabbed his hippopotamus and disembarked immediately. After hanging up the phone, Carly realized that she was in trouble. She had to find a place to hide the camera and she had to do it recklessly. Carly was panicking. Not thinking, she tossed the camera into a box of carrots and then slid the box behind her time machine. Carly was flustered but at least the camera was concealed. 'Come in,' Carly flamboyantly purred. With a heroic push, Freddie opened the door. 'Sorry for being late, but I was being chased by some abrasive social outcast in a homemade car,' he lied. 'It's fine,' Carly assured him. Freddie took a seat ridiculously far from where Carly had hidden the camera. Carly belched trying unsuccessfully to hide her nervousness. 'Uhh, can I get you anything?' she blurted. But Freddie was distracted. A few unsatisfying minutes later, Carly noticed a dimwitted look on Freddie's face. Freddie slowly opened his mouth to speak. 'You have my camera, don't you?' Carly felt a stabbing pain in her side when Freddie asked this. Freddie stared at Carly for what what must've been three nanoseconds. "I'm sorry." she said. "I couldn't help it. It'll never happen again." "That's okay, Carly. Let's go get milkshakes." ---- Just yonder, Freddie and Carly were struggling to make their way through the haunted thicket they had accidentally wandered into. They were starting to lose strength. Suddenly, a pack of feral cats suddenly appeared, having caught wind of the camera. One by one they latched on to Freddie. Already weak, Freddie gave in to the furry onslaught. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the cats getting away with his camera. About two hours later, Freddie awoke, his armpit throbbing. It was dark and Freddie did not know where he was. Carly was gone. What had happened to her? Deep in the haunted thicket, Freddie was completely lost. Just as zero people expected he remembered that his camera was taken by the cats. But at that point, he was just thankful for his life. That's when, to his horror, a enlarged cat emerged from the magical cornfield. It was the alpha cat. Freddie opened his mouth to scream but was cut short when the cat sunk its teeth into Freddie's scalp. With a faint groan, the life escaped from Freddie's lungs, but not before he realized that he was a failure. Less than three miles away, Carly was entombed by anguish over the news that Freddie had died. Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she reached for a sharpened pencil. With a apt thrust, she buried it deeply into her kidney. As the room began to fade to black, she thought about Freddie... wishing she had found the courage to tell him that she loved him. But she would die alone that day. All that remained was the camera that had turned them against each other, ultimately causing their demise. And as the dew on melancholy sapling branches began to reflect the dawn's reddish glare, all that could be heard was the chilling cry of distant cats, desecrating all things sacred to virtuous men, and perpetuating an evil that would reign for centuries to come. Our heroes would've lived happily ever after, but they were too busy being dead. So, no one lived forever after, the end. :'( Isn't it...terrible...yet so funny...at the same time...and so accurate in places too...